


Звезды во тьме

by Disk_D



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, Dream Cycle - H. P. Lovecraft
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Horror, POV, Supernatural Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1357744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disk_D/pseuds/Disk_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рассказчица, капитан небольшой шхуны, встречает богатого торговца пряностями, которому требуется нечто среднее между первопроходцем-исследователем и наемником-грабителем. Она начинает вести с ним дела, не замечая, что человек этот весьма себе на уме.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Звезды во тьме

Мне всегда хватало одной лампы в моей каюте, но сейчас, боюсь, даже сотня ламп не сумеет осветить ту тьму, в которую я погрузилась с головой. Я пишу эти строки при смутном, умирающем фитильном свете, и не могу не думать о тех крохотных огоньках, тех звездах во тьме, что светились так ярко.  
Ветер хорош, и мы идем быстро; наша скорость превосходит любые мои ожидания. Наша? Нас теперь двое - я и "Киннан", и только благодаря колдовским опалам, благодаря тому, что Садбер Кедек когда-то не поскупился на... на свою цель, я могу провести свой корабль по волнам в одиночку.  
Я не отрицаю своей вины. Остановись я... задумайся я как следует хоть раз, и ничего этого не случилось бы. Я надеюсь.. я... нет, зачем я обманываю себя и того, кто прочтет эти строки? Я боюсь, а не надеюсь.  
У меня есть еще время, пока Южное море перекатывает свои воды под небом. Время, пока я не прибуду в Саатм и не спущусь на пристань, не пройду по доскам, обгрызенным солью, не поднимусь по тропе, обходя дом, не открою дверь, не... если мне удастся все это, если будет еще, куда спускаться и что обходить. Что открывать. У меня есть еще время, и я напишу все, и, кто знает, - быть может, строки эти прочтет тот, кто ищет знаний, которых не надо искать, и остережется продолжать свои поиски; быть может, тот, кто их прочтет, не поскупится на слова в кабаках и тавернах, чтобы вещи эти не остались погребенными в забвении; быть может, он даже будет сновидцем, и предостережение мое прозвучит и в других мирах.  
Ибо слова и толика времени - все, что мне теперь осталось.

* * *  
С Садбером Кедеком я познакомилась в неудачный год.  
Всю весну мы занимались мелкой контрабандой, делом неприятным и не приносящим особых доходов. Несколько раз только маневренность моей "Киннан" и удача спасали нас от беды, несоразмерной ни плате, какой мы получали за тонкие полотна и лаву, что перевозили в трюме, ни, тем более, удовольствию от всего предприятия. В Саатм мы прибыли, как после бури; почти порожняком, с двумя нечистыми на руку пассажирами (я задолжала им когда-то услугу) да пятью бочками с "птичьей пряжей". Ребята старались держаться, но всем было ясно, что дела идут из рук вон дурно - и мне в первую очередь; иначе какая из меня была бы капитан?  
Я бывала и раньше в Саатме, одном из самых странных городов в Шести Царствах, и оттого, сидя вечером в местном кабачке сразу за пристанью, не удивлялась тому, насколько пестрая тут публика, но даже меня поразил вид человека, который заговорил со мной в тот раз.  
В портовых заведениях иных городов можно встретить либо моряков, либо местный сброд самого сомнительного пошиба (среди которых мы находили себе нанимателей всю эту весну), но в Саатме граница эта размыта: слишком многие почтенные горожане вечерами тянутся в прибрежные кабаки, словно насекомые на свет ламп, и жадно приникают к историям, что рассказывают прибывшие с моря. Ибо таковы они, жители Саатма, города на берегу моря, и таков их диковинный договор с солеными водами - никогда не касаться морской воды, никогда не ходить над нею, не ступать на корабль, не путешествовать.  
Тянулись? Таковы были? Какое из времен употреблять мне теперь, ведя этот рассказ во тьме среди волн? Что найду я, вернувшись в Саатм?  
\- Я бы сошла тут с ума, - сказала я Наот, когда на горизонте стали видны сотни печных труб Саатма, и Наот кивнула.  
Наот к тому времени два года бороздила моря вместе с нами, а взошла она на борт "Киннан" в неприятной спешке: ее близкие, кочевники с окраин Мнара, собирались принести ее в жертву Танушу, богу сыпучего песка. Танушу всегда приносят в жертву третью женщину рода, как только та достигнет полных лет, спокойно объясняла Наот, и быть бы посему, но сама она родилась второй, и все знали об этом, да только никто не желал отдавать песку Макати, лучшую охотницу округи. Наот же росла худой и невысокой, и тонкие золотые татуировки темнели на ее коже, как мокрый песок, а положенным ее людям занятиям она предпочитала наблюдение звезд, сбор камней и странные подсчеты. После же того, как она связалась со стариком, странствующим по пустыне, а тот научил ее языку Шести Царств и странным, древним знакам, терпение кочевников подошло к концу. Я оказалась рядом; старика, ради которого я прибыла на эти берега, спасти у меня не получилось, да и собственная моя жизнь едва не подошла к концу, но все же мне и Наот удалось ускользнуть.  
Зачем ты была мне таким верным другом, Наот? Почему я не слушала тебя раньше, почему я обрывала тебя, Наот, дочь песков, чей разум не был помутнен, как мой собственный?  
Ответ не так уж сложен.  
\- Вы - капитан и хозяйка шхуны "Киннан"? - спросил меня Садбер Кедек, имени которого я еще не знала, сев рядом и улыбнувшись. В его кружке было темное пиво с тонкими золотыми нитями, тянущимися со дна - такое варили только в Саатме.  
\- Верно.  
Садбер Кедек торговал пряностями и с ног до головы пропах своим товаром. Стоило мне вдохнуть, и десятки городов, земель и стран всех Шести Царств пронеслись передо мной, как вихрь, непостижимым образом складываясь в красивого насмешливого человека чуть старше моих лет, никогда не покидавшего Саатм, в колдовскую, многомерную карту такой сложности, что даже лучший звездочет Аккаде Актобе отступилась бы от этой задачи.  
Мне хватило глупости рискнуть.  
\- Почему ты из всех кораблей на пристани выбрал именно "Киннан"? - Спрашивала потом я. Мой корабль сильно потрепало в ту весну, и выглядел он не лучшим образом.  
\- Я выбирал человека, а не шхуну, - разводил он руками. - Я искал того, кто решил назвать свой корабль в честь великой хитроумицы, обошедшей весь мир. Скажешь, я ошибся?  
Садбер Кедек никогда не ошибался - за исключением одного-единственного раза. Хотя теперь слишком мало осталось у меня сомнений в том, что и это была не ошибка, что он знал обо всем с самого начала, с того момента, когда он улыбался мне в прибрежном кабачке, а золотые нити тянулись со дна его кружки.  
"Киннан" была моим первым собственным кораблем, и я гордилась ею. Почти все мои деньги, оставшиеся от продажи дома, пошли на ремонт этой шхуны - на настоящий корабль мне никогда бы не хватило, сколько ни копи, и я приобрела остов, похожий на заморенную кошку; он звался тогда по-селефаисски, и длинное имя его означало что-то среднее между "солью" и "ветром".  
Я родилась в Аккаде Актобе, белом граде, высящемся посреди моря, как гигантская открытая башня, и с малых лет любила бродить по пристаням, приглядываясь и принюхиваясь к кораблям всех видов и форм; их обитатели казались мне существами высшего порядка. Ничего не хотелось мне так сильно, как стать одной из них, и я исполнила свою мечту, уйдя в море в одиннадцать лет; Кипи Киннан же, героиня сказаний, всегда была для меня сплавом земли и вод - воплощением странствий. И вот теперь на собственной шхуне, названной ее именем, я занималась жалкой контрабандой между Селефаисом и Бахарной!  
Лучшими моими плаваниями были те, которые совершались не просто для того, чтобы отвезти товары из одного порта в другой - как в тот раз, когда я искала старика, перешедшего пустыню, а встретилась с Наот, или когда, еще будучи совсем юной, служила на корабле ученого, составлявшего карту восточных путей. Садбер Кедек знал обо всем этом, посмотрев на мой корабль и меня, и знал, что я не сумею отказаться от его предложения.  
Садбер Кедек торговал пряностями, и первым заказом его стали плоды чами с гористого северного острова, не носящего ни одного из имен на языках, что известны людям. Перед этим походом с моей шхуны ушли двое, отказавшись отправляться в такое место. Я привезла плоды, - тяжелые, черные капли, похожие на гагат, что шевелились в бочонке из заколдованного хрусталя, - и мы получили деньги, и, как мне казалось, никто из тех, кто остался со мной, не пожалел об этом.  
Мы ходили к атоллам, что кружат по водам, как корабли, и к пещерам на окраинах Лода, что прячутся в прилив, как звери; мы бывали в Тране с его золотыми шпилями и бродили по яшмовым террасам Кирана, мы пробирались среди благоуханных джунглей Кледа, чтобы тревожить остатки древних селений, мы видели издали бесплодные пустоши чудовищного плато Ленг. И всякий раз мы возвращались, и всякий раз я привозила то, чего требовал наш заказчик, и раз от разу Садбер Кедек платил нам все больше, и деньги его превращали оснастку "Киннан" в лучшее, что могут дать шхуне наука и магия, а мои люди покупали себе все, что пожелают, и пировали на берегу, как короли. Но больше, чем оплаты, я ждала тех часов, - все более долгих, - когда Садбер Кедек приглашал меня рассказать о путешествиях; сперва в таверне, где мы встретились впервые, затем на террасу у своего дома, украшенную резьбой и бумажными фонарями, омытую рокотом волн близкого моря и слабым запахом тысячи тысяч пряностей. Затем и в сам дом.  
\- Осторожнее, капитан, - говорила мне Наот.  
\- О чем ты?  
\- Ты ведь знаешь, куда мы ездим и что привозим.  
\- Конечно. Садбер Кедек торгует пряностями, и мы привозим ему то, что можно высушить, измельчить и насыпать в банки. Настоящие редкости, то, что труднее всего достать.  
\- Это так, да только... - Наот качала головой, закусывала губу и задумчиво касалась амулета Ахат, висевшего на ее шее. - Не знаю.  
Наот поклонялась большелапой богине Ахат, о которой ей рассказал старик из пустыни, а не песчаным богам своего племени, и всегда носила ее амулет, оправленный в серебро, обращаясь к нему в трудные минуты. Мне самой никогда не нравилась эта богиня, покровительница взвешенных мыслей и долгого созерцания, но Наот она сразу пришлась по душе, а увидев впервые ее храм в Аккаде Актобе, она не сумела сдержать тихой радости. Наот могла бы остаться там и стать лучшей ее служительницей, ибо никто так не умел смотреть в себя и владеть собой, погружаясь в строгий и легкий сон наяву, но большелапая богиня разрешала служить себе только кошкам и людям, прочие могли лишь почитать ее, если им того захочется.  
Меня взбесил бы такой вздорный каприз, но Наот только дотронулась до амулета. "Этого мне достаточно", - отвечала она.  
Наот, поклонница большелапой богини, лучший мой друг, пожертвовавшая собой из-за моей глупости!  
Время шло как в сияющем тумане до тех пор, пока мы не отправились в Тангату, родину мудрых змей с плоскими хвостами, что хоронят своих мертвых в сосудах, привязанных в скалах. Там мы пробыли месяц; конечно, уговоры не возымели действия, как Садбер и предсказывал, но мы разузнали все и успели снять сорок таких погребальных сосудов, прежде чем змеи заметили это. Погибло пять человек, Наот сильно ранили в ногу, а "Киннан" едва дотянула до островов.  
Мои люди впервые начали роптать. Хоть они и умолкли до тех пор, пока мы не прибыли в Саатм, но на берегу обвинили меня в том, что я заставила их грабить могилы, вспомнили череду мелочей, проходившую мимо меня - так, к примеру, двое из тех, кто собирал в первом походе гагатовые капли, ворочавшиеся в ладонях, не надели тогда перчаток из овечьей кожи, как велел сделать Садбер Кедек, и с тех пор мучились кошмарными снами, а веселая гульба на берегу всякий раз приносила дурные приметы, - и сообщили, что им не нужны такие деньги, а в конце концов и вовсе заявили, что больше не желают иметь со мной дела.  
Я огрызнулась на их речи. Я отчитала тех, кто не надел перчатки - разве не слышали они моих слов? Почему они не исполняли приказы? Подчиняйся они мне, как должно, и ничего дурного не случилось бы ни с кем. "Не нужна нам капитан, танцующая под дудочку колдуна-торговца", - заявил мой боцман, прибавив грязные слухи обо мне и Садбере Кедеке.  
Тогда я схватилась за нож, и только Наот, поклоннице созерцающей богини, удалось успокоить нас, заставив разойтись миром.  
Я всегда раньше чувствовала настроение моих людей и знала о них все, и поняла, что с первого же похода почти перестала обращать на них должное внимание - о нет, конечно, я заботилась обо всем, но не это было моей целью, и я упускала сотню нужных вещей. Капитан не должен поступать так. Мой корабль был почти разбит, мои люди - все, кроме пятерых, - ушли от меня, мой штурман была ранена, и все это ради того, чтобы я утоляла свою жажду странствий. Чтобы я приходила в старый дом в Саатме, прибрежном городке, смотреть на бумажные фонари и красивого человека с острым умом и речью сказителя, насмешливого человека в шитом серебром сюртуке, с сединой в волосах и бородке, человека-карту, которого невозможно прочесть.  
Я помогла Наот добраться до лучшего врача в городе и с тяжелым сердцем пошла к Садберу Кедеку, в глубине души отчаянно желая отыскать иную тему для беседы.  
Конечно, у него нашелся ответ. У него всегда были ответы, от которых я не умела и не желала отказаться.  
\- Не знаю, капитан, - сказала Наот, помолчав, когда я навестила ее наутро. - Ничего не хочу сказать, но я слышала здесь дурные слухи. Ты ведь знаешь, что этот Кедек искал себе жену среди местных, но ни одна женщина не согласилась бы на это. "Разве что чужестранка попадется на такое", - говорили они. - "И жаль ее, если так".  
\- Странные люди, - пожала я плечами, надеясь, что мои сомнения не очень заметны. Зачем бы я ему, думалось тогда мне; денег у меня не водится, насчет своей внешности я не испытывала никогда особых иллюзий; разве что жажда странствий у нас одинаково сильна, да вот моряк из меня весьма недурный.  
\- Странные, - согласилась Наот. - Богатый торговец, преуспевающий в делах, красивый, умный и не старый - но женщины Саатма перекрещивают пальцы на левой руке, когда о нем заходит речь.  
\- Может, он чересчур необычен для них, - сказала я, вспоминая высокую, стройную фигуру и насмешливые повадки Садбера Кедека, вспоминая его лавку с тысячью ящичков, банок и колб, подписанных на языках не только нашего мира.  
\- Может быть, - кивнула Наот, вертя в пальцах оправленный в серебро амулет и морщась от боли в укрепленной рубиновыми планками ноге.  
\- Я тут думаю попасться, штурман.  
\- Айе, капитан.  
Ее нога зажила, оставив легкую хромоту и огромные шрамы, вспоровшие тонкие линии татуировок. Садбер Кедек поцокал языком, когда увидел их, и предложил мне вещь неслыханную и удивившую меня даже больше, чем все остальное - я не поверила было своим ушам, но спустя месяц убедилась в том, что не сплю: Садбер нанял мастеров из Серанниана, вогнавших в мачты, палубу и обшивку "Киннан" пластины жемчужно-серых опалов. Я полагала до сих пор, как и большинство моряков, что это только байки, выдуманные теми, кто ничего не знает о морях; говорили, что ими оснащают лунные галеры, чтобы те держали курс не по звездам, но среди звезд.  
\- Ты великолепный капитан, но это на тот случай, если твой штурман... станет неспособна выполнять свою работу, - сказал он мне, объясняя, как управляться с этой лунной магией, силой своей напоминающей ту, с какой сновидцы пронзают сны.  
Благодаря им "Киннан" держит сейчас путь в Саатм. Одна я не справилась бы со своим кораблем. Своим? Когда я, качаясь и волоча ноги, брела по палубе отплывающей шхуны, набиравшей скорость без малейшей помощи, уходившей от острова, где смерть, если то не было нечто худшее, приняли все, кроме меня, я не чувствовала ее своей. Не чувствовала ни хода ее, ни отклика, как не чувствовала когда-то своих людей, ослепленная другими мыслями.  
Теперь я прозрела - слишком поздно.  
Садбер Кедек хранил у себя целые полки книг, написанных на языках, которых я не знала, а стенные панели в доме то тут, то там несли на себе крохотные выцарапанные символы, напоминавшие вытянутые, искаженные очертания созвездий, что опоясывали и самые пыльные, самые мутные из банок и колб. Он водился с людьми и теми, кто не относил себя к ним, выбирая самых странных созданий из ходивших на двух, четырех и шести конечностях для того, чтобы улаживать свои торговые дела. Среди них был и ушлый сброд, какого я навидалась на побережьях всех крупных городов Шести Царств, и колдуны в просторных одеждах, и высоко держащие себя персоны, которых далеко обходили саатмцы, если те встречались им на дороге к пристаням; я заметила как-то, что мелкие мушки, попадая в тень одного такого, погибали. Несколько раз рука у меня тянулась к ножу, ощущая опасность быстрее меня, как только они входили в лавку.  
В городе меня не приняли - это и к лучшему. Я не собиралась осесть на одном месте, и Садбер Кедек поддерживал это решение; иного я не ждала бы от него. Я повидала многих людей и привыкла ко всякому, но все же мне бывало неуютно от первое время сочувственных, а затем откровенно неприязненных взглядов и шепотков горожан. Я убеждала себя, что в небольших городах никогда не принимают чужаков, а я вообще из иного теста, чем эти сухопутные создания, и нечего мне водить с ними дружбы; но со всем этим не могла порой не думать о том, что сказала мне Наот.  
Когда "Киннан" полностью починили, заново наведя лоск, какого она еще не видывала, Кедек попросил меня кое о чем, и я, разумеется, согласилась.  
Я не подумала ни о чем, а задача показалась мне легкой.  
\- Разве у тебя нет теперь денег? - спросила меня Наот.  
\- Не в них дело, - отвечала я. Да, все то, чем владел Садбер Кедек, принадлежало теперь и мне, как и ему принадлежал мой корабль; только то, что он был саатмцем, препятствовало ему ходить под парусом вместе с нами.  
Мысль о том, что Наот ожидала от него платы, будто я была все еще обычной наемницей, меня насмешила.  
\- Я заплачу, - сказала я с веселостью человека, не нуждающегося более в заботе о средствах. - Вдвое обычной цены. Только мы, всемером. Видела, какое колдовство есть теперь у "Киннан"? Нам больше не нужна на ней прежняя толчея, а ты сможешь расслабиться.  
\- И куда отправляемся, капитан? Что на этот раз нам нужно привезти?  
\- Привезти - ровным счетом ничего.  
И я не обманывала ее, ибо в этот раз мы должны были доставить кое-что по назначению.

***  
Садбер Кедек держался с Наот неизменно вежливо, и она отвечала ему тем же, но я видела, с каким недоверием мой штурман бродила по нашему дому, разглядывая надписи и банки, скользя взглядом по корешкам книг. Я знала, что старик из пустыни научил ее языку Шести, на каком говорят во всех Шести Царствах и на каком и я теперь общалась с нею, но знала я и то, что Наот любила учиться и обладала памятью звездочета. Я видела, как остановившись на мгновение у груды книг, загромождавших кресло возле большого шкафа, она смотрела на что-то дольше, чем обычно, словно оценивая, а затем закусила губу и покачала головой, вцепившись в свой амулет.  
В тот момент меня это, признаться, даже разозлило, но я сдержалась; когда же мы отплыли из Саатма, семеро на шхуне, ведомой колдовством, настроенным руками моими и Садбера Кедека, я подумала, что, возможно, Наот могла _прочесть_ что-то в этих раскрытых томах и на корешках их, усеянных диковинными буквами языков, которым должно было давно умереть в эпохах.  
Возможно, она, дочь песка и ушедших знаний, умела почуять что-то в том флаконе, что дал мне Садбер Кедек, - ей одной я показала его высокий изящный изгиб тусклого стекла с сытым гагатовым отливом, порошок внутри, больше схожий с белым погребальным дымом, и притертую пробку пористого дерева, сухую, как ветхая змеиная кожа; - нет, не только; вся остальная моя команда подмечала нечто, кидая угрюмые взгляды в сторону ящика под навесом возле моей каюты и неосознанно ежась, как от холода, когда им случалось пройти мимо. Теперь я вижу, - единственной слепой была я.  
А заплатили за это все.  
Мы должны были прийти к берегу с обломками рыжих скал, отмеченном на карте к востоку от торговых путей, где я бывала раньше и знала, что там нет ничего кроме морских волн. Опалы слабо мерцали в мачтах и досках обшивки, мягко ведя шхуну сквозь поднявшийся туман; мы оставили управление судном, не нуждающимся в нем более, и просто стояли у борта, вглядываясь в серую пелену впереди.  
И мы сошли на берег с черным крупным песком, похожим на обкатанные водой стеклянные осколки, и брели мимо исполинских рыжих скал, похожих и на живых, и на мертвых, застывших в причудливых формах. Мы видели бесконечные поля этого песка, теряющиеся в тумане, и узкую каменную платформу вдалеке от берега, - она походила на зал без крыши, и темные колонны по бокам ее подпирали туманное серое небо - здесь не было ни дня, ни ночи.  
Я бережно несла ящик с флаконом, держа в другой руке оружие, Наот шла сразу за мной, ступая по песку так, как умеют только кочевники, трое из тех, кого я выбрала пойти с нами, замыкали наш строй, а прочие остались на борту "Киннан".  
Их тел я так потом и не нашла. Отчасти поэтому я все еще держу под рукой оружие - холодная полоса металла возле моего локтя на столе, - хотя это больше привычка, чем действо рассудка. И правда - к чему оно мне, коли там, снаружи, все равно -  
Я взошла по ступеням открытого зала, и каблуки моих ботинок с костяным звуком касались выветренных, источенных солеными водами плит. Я услышала сдавленный вскрик Наот и обернулась, но не поняла, чего испугалась мой штурман - того ли, что наши спутники застыли на первых ступенях, не двигаясь отчего-то дальше, или того, что она увидела и узнала у себя под ногами, ибо плиты эти, невообразимо древние, несли на себе линии искаженных созвездий и уродливых светил пополам с течениями морскими, создавая карту, какой ни один моряк не стал бы следовать и какую ни один звездочет не рискнул бы прочесть.  
Я не знаю, зачем я это сделала, и не знаю, что заставило меня... нет, знаю. Мне надо было немного - всего-то пары слов человека из Саатма. Второй год мне не надо было ничего, кроме пары его слов, открывающих мне все пути. Кипи Киннан, великая хитроумица, ходила по миру всюду, куда ей взбредало в голову, я же...  
Двигаясь, как во сне, я открыла ящик, вытащила флакон и разбила его о плиты, швырнув прямо на белесые, выточенные бороздки линий.  
Я плохо помню, как добиралась до корабля, но я воистину заслужила те мучительные отрывки памяти, что теперь у меня остались - мои люди на ступенях ужасного зала, истлевшие в плотный, словно долго лежавший в банке, прах, каким они рассыпались, стоило мне задеть их рукой, побуждая бежать; Наот, толкнувшая меня прочь и вставшая между линий, - золотистая фигурка среди мрака, воздевшая руки, с дрожью и ужасом произносящая древние слова, слишком тихие, чтобы заглушить стихию, но достаточные для того, чтобы та замедлилась на долю мгновения; звезды.  
Там, над залом, туман расступился, и я увидела сочащуюся тьму, готовую хлынуть вниз. Вся она была испещрена крохотными огоньками звезд, блестящих ярче, чем серебро.  
Я добралась до корабля одна, но поняла это только тогда, когда "Киннан", похожая в своем равнодушном упорстве на ожившего мертвеца, начала набирать скорость. Трое со ступеней были мертвы, те, кто остался на корабле, пропали бесследно, - и, надеюсь, мне не понадобится оружие, - а Наот... Наот, которая спасла меня, встав перед силой, превосходящей все мыслимое, - я, предательница, не знаю, что с ней сталось, но я обращаюсь к Ахат, ее большелапой богине, с мольбою о быстрой и легкой смерти для лучшей из почитавших ее, потому что я видела эти звезды - тысячи тысяч светил, собранных в болезненные пародии на те созвездия, что нам известны, пересекающие друг друга в точности как те царапины, что наполняли дом Садбера Кедека, светила ярчайшие, - но только отблески на зубах во тьме.  
Возможно, вам известно, каково бывает во время шторма, - кажется, что море и небо смешиваются воедино. Но как бы ни лютовали шторма, смешение это мнимо... а то, что затеял человек по имени Садбер Кедек, есть смешение истинное, сплавление страха со страхом гораздо большим, перекраивание изнанки мира.  
Зачем он это затеял? Быть может, за этим кроется тайна Саатма - запрет ступать над соленой водой, поколение за поколением отравляющий жизнь горожан? Если так... почему он не сказал мне об этом, - разве не я жалела жителей Саатма, разве не меня тащила по свету жажда странствий?  
Нет... нет, нет, я все еще хорошо думаю об этом чудовище. Он все продумал с самого начала. Он мог искать чего угодно - могущества или знаний, но только для себя одного. Люди и все прочие ему интересны были, как бывают интересны праздным зевакам истории о путешествиях, - не более.  
"Киннан" возвращается в Саатм, ибо это то, что я боюсь сейчас больше всего на свете, - если возможно бояться чего-то больше, чем тьмы, следующей за нами, - но и то, чего я больше всего хочу, и лунные опалы подчиняются мне, не требуя иного приказа.  
Я не знаю, что найду в Саатме, - горе ли, страх или месть - месть ужасную, мою месть! - или того, и другого, и третьего, сплав их, отвратительное смешение. Я не знаю даже, сумею ли я туда добраться. Если нет, я буду надеяться только, что мои слова не канут во тьме, ощеренной звездами, наполненной течениями и океанской тяжестью столь массивной, что даже свет не проникает в ее исполинскую толщу.  
Если да... если я коснусь земли еще хоть раз, то никогда не пройду больше над соленой водой.


End file.
